


Love Drought

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Smut, There's plot somewhere in this, falling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: When you're trying,but you're only human.





	1. Honor

Honor

It seemed as though half of Black Water Bay was being dumped onto King’s landing. It had been raining for three days straight and Brienne found herself thoroughly soaked as she blindly walked the nearly empty streets. She quickly took shelter underground, hurrying down the stairs of the subway and onto the platform. She shivered in the thin jacket she had on, regretting her decision to run out of the apartment she shared with her husband.

She couldn’t be around Hyle another second. That seemed to be the occurring theme for the past few months, and actually if she was really honest with herself it had been this way the past two years. She bit her lip as she felt the all too familiar quiver of her chin signaling more tears to fall. She was so tired of crying all of the time. She quickly wiped at her cheeks, wiping away the evidence of her pain, not that it mattered what with the droplets of rain sliding from her drenched hair and onto her face.

She glanced up as the horn sounded, signaling the arrival of the next train which barreled loudly down the track toward its next stop. The doors opened quickly and she hurried on, uncaring if the train was going all the way uptown. She would simply ride it up and back down again until she felt calm enough to return home.

She sighed with relief as she noticed the train was empty for the most part. She shivered as her body temperature adjusted to the blasting heat of the train. She sat in the farthest corner, moving closer to the window to watch the passing scenery. She could already feel herself drifting off to that place of comfort. She didn’t allow herself to think of the source of her pain. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

88

“Ma’am?”

She startled awake, surprised to find the conductor standing over her.

“Your ticket ma’am?” He asked softly.

Brienne’s hands searched the pockets of her jacket and she frowned as she realized she didn’t have her wallet. “I-“

“I’ve got it.” A deep smooth voice suddenly said.

Brienne started in surprise, glancing at the person who now occupied the seat across from her. She nearly did a double take as her gaze raked over his handsome form. He looked….the golden hair, perfect jaw, and emerald eyes made Brienne shift uncomfortably in her seat. He handed the conductor a twenty dragon note who took it with a sigh, pulling out two tickets and punching a hole in both before placing one on the back of her chair and the other onto the back of the stranger’s chair before moving on down the aisle.

“Tha—nk you.” She stuttered out, biting her lip in embarrassment. She watched as he gazed at her, an amused glint in his eyes.

“You’re welcome.” He said with a small shrug. “I figured with the way you’re dripping all over the place and sleeping with your mouth open has offered me so much amusement after a long day I couldn’t help but return the favor. “

Brienne tensed from his words, not in the mood to be teased. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from him.

“Oh, come on. It has been a long tiring day, not to mention all of this rain.” His smirk softened at the edges. “I’m Jaime.”

She eyed him suspiciously, noting the disarming smile. “Brienne.”

_**‘Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we’re having a few mechanical issues due to the inclement weather. There will be a slight delay. Once we are able to fix the signal failure we’ll be moving onto the next stop.** _

Jaime smiled at her. “Well it looks as though we’re stuck with each other for now.”  
88

“Excuse the boxes.” Jaime murmured as he unlocked the door of his penthouse. “I’m still unpacking.” He moved to the side so she could enter. Brienne brushed past him, the scent of his cologne permeating her senses as It had done on the train ride. She stopped in the entryway, taking in the slight opulence of his place. She nearly jumped out of her skin as he placed his hands onto her shoulders.

Jaime gave her another one of his soft smiles. “Here,” he said, helping her with her slightly damp jacket. “Let me take this. Get comfortable.”

Brienne watched as he slipped his own jacket off, his shoes going next. How could she get comfortable when she could barely bring down the tension she felt rising within her body?

“Would you like something to eat? Drink?” He moved toward the fridge and opened it, wincing as he realized he hadn’t gone food shopping. “Well I have a carton of pentoshi noodles leftover from yesterday.”

Brienne slipped her own shoes off, not wanting to track water throughout his place. “Do you have any wine?” She asked shakily, her nerves getting the best of her.

He nodded with a small smile. “I can do that.” He tilted his head. “Are you going to stand over there the entire night?” He beckoned her closer.

Brienne moved toward him, sitting on one of the stools there. She watched as he poured each of them a glass of dornish red wine. She accepted the glass with a nod of thanks, hoping the wine could stop her trembling hands. Jaime slid into the empty spot beside her, quietly sipping from his glass while keeping his steady gaze on her.

She stared into her glass of wine once again questioning her sanity. What was she doing? She should just thank him for the drink and head home, but whenever her thoughts turned to the heated kiss they shared on the train ride or the quiet and gentle way he'd asked if she wanted to come home with him immediately had her thinking otherwise.

After the initial awkward meeting, she and Jaime had carried on conversing softly about mundane things such as the strange weather they were having to the Kings landing knights making it into the playoffs. They spent an hour arguing about who was the best Rugby player in Westeros. It was the easiest conversation Brienne had ever had with anyone even with Jaime’s constant teasing.

It was the first time in a long time Brienne was able to just be. It was the first time in a long time where she could forget that she was trapped in a loveless marriage with a husband who could barely stand the sight of her.

“What are you thinking about so hard over there?”

“I’m married.” She blurted so suddenly. She could feel her face heat in embarrassment and she took a healthy sip of her wine as she waited for his reaction.

Something close to surprise flashed in Jaime’s eyes before it was gone again. “I’m guessing unhappily? Or else you wouldn’t be here with me.”

If it were at all possible, she could feel her face flush an even deeper red. She avoided answering. “I—Do you always bring strange women home with you?”

Jaime gave her an inscrutable look before answering. “Only gigantic ugly ones with astonishing eyes.”

She rolled her eyes at this and looked away from him. An uncomfortable silence followed.

 

“No Brienne,” He said. “I don’t bring strange women home.” He reached for her hand, clasping her long fingers with his own. “You’re what? Twenty-three? Four?”

“Twenty-three.” She answered softly. She’d married young; straight out of college. Hyle had been her first love. Her first everything. Everyone had been so happy for her. Most importantly, her father had been pleased she had found someone.

“I’m nearing forty.” Jaime answered softly. He squeezed her hand. “Speaking from personal experience, it’s best to take care of any mistake you’ve made while you’re young.”

It was something she had been thinking about the past few weeks, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. “I should go.” She said quietly and Jaime nodded.

“Okay.” He said, but neither of them made a move to end this before it started.

88

There were no words once she entered his bedroom.

There was no turning back now. Brienne felt her nerves and senses wound tight just from the mere presence of Jaime standing close to her. His intoxicating scent; his body solid and real next to hers, al she can think is that she needs this.

Her hand trembled as she slowly slid it up his shoulder so it was wrapped around his neck. She pulled his mouth down on her own, angling her head and moaning as he deepened the kiss. Her mouth opened, letting his tongue slide inside. She shuddered at the invasion and quickly melted into the kiss. He pulled her body flush against her own with a quiet groan as her meager breast pressed up against his muscled chest.

Feeling the sudden urge to breathe, she pulled away from his mouth. Brienne stared at him, noticing the way his eyes had darkened considerably. She looked away from him, unable to stand the intensity in his gaze. She stepped away from him and began to undress. Her hands trembled as she unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off of her shoulders; her pants went next before she unhooked her bra and slid that down her shoulders, letting it hit the carpet silently.

Jaime slipped forward, sliding his hand across her stomach. “Lie back?” He said. “Please?”

She lied back and closed her eyes, her tremors increasing as she felt his hand caress her stomach again.

“You have no idea how you look right now.” Jaime’s voice was soft, but it sounded loud in the silence of the room. He quietly urged her to lift her hips so he could slide her underwear off.

Her reply was cut off as she felt his fingers slide between her legs. “Nghh.” She shuddered as her hands balled into fist as his fingers slide along her opening and up her slit. She was wet, embarrassingly so. She could feel tears start to well in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She let him spread her thighs wider apart and she cried out as he buried his head between her thighs.

She failed at trying to control the tremors in her body. It was too much. Too intense. She whimpered as she felt his tongue lick her from top to bottom and back again. He lifted her hips, bringing her closer to his mouth. He licked her hard and fast, making her shudder and twist in his hands.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet as he sucked on her clit. She inhaled sharply as he groaned against her mouth, sending vibrations against her, drawing an embarrassingly amount of moisture from her body. He pulled her even closer and sucked harder on her clit, using teeth and tongue simultaneously. She came soundlessly. Her body trembling from her release. Tears slid from the corners of her eyes and dropped into the shells of her ears.

Jaime kissed up her body and lied beside her. He gently wiped her tears away. “Are you alright?”

Was she alright? “I’ve never—“ She trailed off as Jaime kissed her cheek. More tears came as she nodded silently, the enormity of what she had just done hitting her once again.

88

“Look at me.”

The request was soft but demanding and Brienne couldn’t stop herself from opening her eyes and meeting his gaze. She moved on him slowly, sliding up and down his cock slowly.

Jaime seemed to have no issue with the slow motion in which she moved, the hands on her waist tightening reflexively on each down stroke. She shifted and gasped, the movement sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her body.

She whimpered as she started to rise her hips and lower them with slow precise movements. Everything felt good and she leaned forward, her eyes falling closed for a short moment as the angle change brought on a different kind of pleasure.

Her eyes slid open again and she wasn’t surprised to see him still watching her intently, his face contorting slightly from the pleasure each time she moved downward. She could feel sweat begin to pool in her lower back and drip down. She squeezed his shoulders, increasing her pace. She’d never felt this type of pleasure. Has never felt this free in the bedroom. “Oh!” The pleasure increased and her nails dug themselves into his shoulders, nearly drawing blood.

His eyes widened. “Fuck.” he groaned, gripping her hips tight in his hands. He thrust upward, fucking her hard.

She groaned, the hard in and out stab of his cock hitting that spot deep inside of her and she came right then, her hips moving of their own accord as the first waves of her of orgasm hit her. She collapsed forward onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, pushing into her still, grunting with each thrust groaning loudly as he came.

They both lay there panting, trying in vain to catch their breath. Jaime’s hand began to caress her spine, the motion nearly lulling her to sleep. She slid off of him, lying next to him; her worry thoughts quiet for the first time all night. Jaime kissed her, urging her to sleep as her eyes drifted closed.

88  
She awoke just before dawn. Brienne’s eyes widened as she didn’t recognize her surroundings. She moved, the slight ache between her legs reminding her of what she had done last night. She turned to face her bedmate, who still slept peacefully beside her. Thoughts of last night resurfaced as she watched Jaime. How can someone look so perfect? So beautiful. She ran her fingers across his lips, thinking of the pleasure he had given her. Shame and guilt immediately followed those thoughts.

She had cheated on her husband.

What had she done?

She quietly slipped out of bed and dressed, glancing back at the god like figure one more time. She wouldn’t forget this night, but she would return to her life. She should have known better.

She had more honor than this.

TBC


	2. Duty

Duty

Jaime’s eyes slipped open as he heard Brienne leave. He slid onto his back with a heavy sigh, running a hand down his face as he idly wondered what the fuck he was doing? Sleeping with a suspect’s wife? He shook his head as he rolled over onto his stomach. He’d thought he’d gotten over his Lannister dysfunctionality where he had no concept of boundaries or appropriate behavior. Even now at thirty-nine years old it was a hard concept. He chuckled to himself and buried his face in the pillow Brienne had lain not more than ten minutes ago. He could still smell her scent; like fresh clover. Dear Gods. 

He rolled out of bed and pulled on his boxer shorts and moved into his private office, putting the copied sim card into his laptop. He sighed as he opened up the files glancing at the very short contact list Brienne had in her phone. 

He had been investigating her for two weeks, trying to figure out if she was involved with her husband’s wrong doings, but was slowly coming to the conclusion that she was completely clueless to who Hyle Hunt really was. 

She hadn’t noticed him as she exited her Brownstone, too much in her own despair to notice being followed. Last night he had simply meant to quickly get a copy of her sim’s card and disappear before she had woken up, but she begun to whimper; even in sleep she was tormented. It had pulled at something deep inside Jaime, and it was when she opened her eyes that he’d been frozen in his place. 

He shook his head again as he clicked on a few sweet e-mail exchanges between she her father before closing out the files with a sigh. Last night had been—He could still feel her skin against his own; Could still see her astonishing eyes if he closed his eyes. He had broken the rules and told her his real name; had gotten too close. Too close was an understatement. Sighing to himself, he stood and made his way into the bathroom, ready to start his day.

88

“Well Well Ser Jaime,” Bronn sneered as Jaime entered his car, “looks like you’re alive and well after all pretty golden boy.” 

Jaime winced at this. He’d abandoned Bronn to follow Brienne. “I’m not in the mood this morning.” 

Bronn simply grunted, taking the offered black coffee with a nod of thanks. “Who the fuck Is with this type of weather?” He switched the shield washers on as the rain began to all out pour. “There’s nothing but floods downtown.” 

Jaime sighed as he took a healthy drink from his coffee. “Any movements from Hunt last night?” 

Bronn shook his head. “Nope. Stayed put when Mrs. Hunt left in a huff.” He glanced over at Jaime as he pulled onto the highway. “Find out anything interesting about the giantess? How she likes her tea perhaps?” 

Jaime cleared his throat. “No.” He said simply, keeping his gaze straight as Bronn glanced over at him, an eyebrow raised. 

“Hmm.” Bronn said with a sigh. “You know what I find so interesting is how much you’ve taken a strange liking to big blondie. What’s even more interesting is the fact that Ser Swann tells me Mrs. Hunt didn’t return home until dawn.” 

Jaime felt his jaw tighten. “Is that correct?” 

Bronn’s eyes narrowed as he stopped at the light. He stared at Jaime for a long moment before shaking his head with a chuckle. “Seven fucking hells man! You fucked the tall giantess didn’t yah?” 

Jaime merely glared at him and Bronn whistled with a shake of his head. 

“Who would’ve thought. You golden knights. The King’s Guard. Wearing your fancy fucking suits while sprouting on and on about gallantry, honor, and duty while the KLPD are sent through the mud and guck while you golden boys are looked upon as gods.” 

Jaime’s glare darkened as he felt his chest start to tighten with outrage. “Please, stop speaking.” 

Bronn chuckled. “No judgement here. I’ve fucked a wife or two myself.” 

Jaime sighed heavily. This was going to be a long fucking day.   
88

“I’m not coming home tonight, so don’t bother waiting up.” 

Brienne paused in the doorway of she and Hyle’s bedroom with a frown. “Where are you—Okay.” Thing were getting worse between them, if that were even possible. She could barely look him in the eyes when she’d returned home this morning. He hadn’t asked where’d she been, he didn’t seem to care and for that she was grateful. She was a terrible liar. “Don’t you have a meeting with the buyers today?” She asked and he tensed before glancing over his shoulder with a sweet smile. 

“Shit I forgot. I double booked myself.” He placed both hands onto her shoulders and leaned up for a kiss. “Can you cover for me baby doll?” 

She stared up at him, her expression blank. That smile that was once cloyingly sweet and made her insides melt with happiness only made her feel oddly enraged. “Of course.” She heard herself say. “I’ll let father know.” 

Hyle nodded with a grin. “You’re the best.” He turned back to packing his bag. 

“When will you be back?” She asked. 

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow night maybe.” He finished packing and grabbed his suitcase with a smile. “Are we still fighting?” 

Brienne swallowed her anger as she had done so many times and shook her head. “Of course not.” 

He nodded once and kissed her forehead. “See you later doll face.” 

Brienne watched him go, a strange feeling of dread filling her. 

88

“We’re closing in on Hunt and his men,” Ser Barristan commented as he looked through the file of evidence Jaime handed. “I can’t believe a man such as him could be so bold.” 

“And dangerous,” Jaime said, “do you think we will have enough for an arrest?” Jaime asked. 

“I don’t see why not.” He closed the file with a sigh. Ser Barristan Selmy was their Lord Commander and everything he had dreamed and hoped to be. However, the older man didn’t like him and was sure to make Jaime know of it every chance he got. Jaime had been raised to the King’s guard at the young age of twenty-one. As a uniformed officer, fresh out of the academy for a year, Jaime had been partnered with Aerys Targaryen. Once a high ranking respected detective in the KLPD, punished and placed back on the beat for nefarious behavior. Jaime quickly learned nefarious was not the right word to describe Aery’s behavior. It was downright deplorable. Jaime couldn’t understand why men respected mad men like Aerys, even knowing what type of mad man he was. Most said he always got the job done, but it was Jaime who got the job done that night. 

It was a night that changed his life forever. He was raised to the King’s guard shortly thereafter. Everyone sneered and spoke behind his back, but no one dared to say it to his face. He was the best agent on the guard and everyone knew it. “Am I dismissed Ser?” 

Ser Barristan merely waved his fist and Jaime exited the Lord Commander’s office with a sigh. He spotted Bronn leaning against the secretary’s desk chatting her up. He nodded his head as his brash partner spotted him. 

“Took you long enough.” Bronn complained. “What did his holiness say?” 

“We can proceed with an arrest.” Jaime answered and Bronn grinned. 

“Fucking finally. The slippery shit.” Both men made their way from the White Sword Tower. 

“Looks like the rain is letting up.” Bronn commented. “Still pretty fucking foggy though.” 

Jaime opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as his phone rang. “Yes?” He frowned. “He what?” He barked into the phone. “How the fuck did that happen? I ordered you to keep eyes on him at all times!” he ended the phone call before he could get a reply. “Hunt’s gone.” He said, moving toward their car. 

“Of fucking course.” Bronn said softly. “Now what?” 

Jaime didn’t answer, his thoughts turning. Hunt had to know they were getting closer. Of course he would go into hiding. His thoughts turned toward Brienne, his brow creased with worry. “We have to go.” He said and Bronn hurried after him with a frown. 

88  
Jaime drove like a mad man through cobbler’s square; into downtown, nearly breaking every traffic law in the process. He turned down Reeking Lane, spotting Brienne’s Brownstone in the distance; fire trucks and police cars lining the street as well. 

“Seven Fucking Hells.” Bronn breathed as the car came to a halt. 

Jaime stumbled from the car, moving toward the scene like a man possessed. “Brienne.” He whispered. He stepped closer toward the flaming house, only to be stopped by two police officers. He glared at them and they immediately let him go when they realized who he was. 

“Sorry sir.” One of them said. “You have to back up, it’s dangerous.” 

Jaime, still staring at the flame asked flatly. “Was there anyone in this house?” 

“The neighbors said they never saw Mrs. Hunt leave after returning from work.” 

Jaime’s eyes closed briefly. He was too late. 

TBC


End file.
